Shin! Kiku-Ichimonji
by Chiheisen
Summary: Kiku-ichimonji adalah hissatsu shoot milik Tsurugi dalam wujud Mixi-Max dengan Okita Souji. Namun, Kiku-ichimonji yang Tsurugi lakukan kali ini adalah Kiku-ichimonji, yang merupakan salah satu jenis posisi seks yang dikenal di Jepang. "Sumpe lo?" "Ya, gitu deh..."/ Sequel dari Ou no Kiku. /Request threesome, MiximaxForm!HakuKyouTen. Untuk Tsubaki-san dan Momo-san./


Threesome HakuKyouTen. Request dari **Tsubaki Audhy-san** dan **Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz-san.**

**.**

**.**

**Shin Kiku-Ichimonji**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level 5

**Warning:** HakuKyouTen (tepatnya, Hakumei x Kyouji x Tenma-Ou), BL, R-18, Raimei semi-canon (soalnya di sini Hakuryuu bisa MiMax dengan Koumei), kemungkinan typo, abal, jelek, alur gaje/kecepetan(baca:_ikinari _nge-piiip, ga pake basa-basi. Sekali lagi, _ga pake basa-basi_), distorsi karakter, penistaan terhadap hissatsu waza dan tokoh sejarah XD

.

**Catatan**: Hissatsu waza yang dinistakan ditandai dengan _**huruf tebal miring.**_

**Catatan Lagi**: Ini serius, lho ^^. Kiku-ichimonji ternyata memang merupakan **salah satu jenis posisi seks** yang dikenal di Jepang. Mungkin kalau di Indonesia, mirip dengan posisi _T-square_ (bisa minta gambarnya sama mbah gugel kalau niat XD). Saya sendiri juga baru tahu… uhuk… dan langsung berasa keselek duren pas dikasih tau soal ini. (Aduh, Kyouji… plis deh… sisi eroi-mu itu sudah keterlaluan, tahuuu~)

Nah, di cerita kali ini, Tsurugi (dalam wujud Mixi-Max nya) akan melakukan itu, _**Shin Kiku-ichimonji,**_ alias Kiku-ichimonji sejati *wink-wink*, bersama dengan Hakuryuu dan Tenma…*wink-wink*

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Sepasang manik kuning kucing itu membeliak, manakala dirasakannya sesuatu yang keras merasukinya dari belakang. Percuma meronta. Keempat pergelangannya sudah menyatu, terperangkap dalam jalinan sesuatu.

Seseorang berkostum suit putih dengan sayap besi berwarna senada, tengah menyandera pinggangnya, erat. Sekaligus mengunci mati tubuhnya di atas tanah lapang.

"Be-brengsek… kamu…, Hakuryuu," desis Tsurugi di sela erangan. Demi mengabaikan rasa sakit, terpaksa ia menggigiti daun rumput dalam jangkauan giginya. Pahit, tentu saja. Dan menambah alasan baginya untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Rambut Tsurugi yang biasanya disasak anggun di puncak kepala sudah lama runtuh, tak berbentuk lagi. Helaian rambut biru gelap melekati wajah yang basah. Begitu pun dengan rerumputan pendek di sekitar tangannya. Semua teracak-acak, akibat amukan yang sia-sia.

"Fufufu~," sepasang jempol milik Hakuryuu menekan _gerbang_ putih di bawahnya. Mencoba membuka lebih lebar. Lorong ini masih terlalu kecil untuk menampung _naga_nya yang hebat, panjang nan berkilau—berkat keshin armed dengan Seijuu Shining Dragon.

"_**DRAGON BLASTER!"**_

Sang naga _meledakkan_ diri tanpa permisi. Sukses merontokkan Tsurugi—yang memang sudah remuk—dari dalam.

Deras. Cairan putih _menghambur_ keluar.

Tsurugi terengah pasrah. … _Burst. __**Devil Burst…. **_

Sebelumnya, sewaktu melakukan _ini_ dengan Tsurugi, Hakuryuu cuma bisa memaksa sang uke sampai tahap _**Death Drop**__. _Dengan kata lain, _tetes-tetes_ kecil. Banyak memang, namun tidak lantas membuatnya puas.

Tapi sekarang? Bukan cuma cairan putih, punggung Tsurugi juga memuntahkan sepasang sayap setan, dengan warna hitam kebiruan.

Hakuryuu bersiul kagum.

"Wah-wah," decaknya, dengan lidah yang sibuk mengaduk sejumput cairan putih yang telah ia tampung di atas telapak tangan. "Ternyata, bukan cuma aku yang punya hisstatsu waza baru."

Sang naga tidak merasa terancam, kendati kemunculan sayap tersebut memungkinkan sang mangsa lepas dari cengkramannya.

Karena toh, pada akhirnya, sepasang sayap setan itu hanya mampu mengepak sekali, sebelum jatuh dan terkulai tanpa daya. Bak kupu-kupu terperangkap dalam jaring laba-laba.

Atau mungkin_,_ jaring naga-naga. (Hakuryuu: _"'Naga'nya cuma sekali, woi!"_)

"Sial…" Batin Tsurugi mengumpat kesal. Kesal karena posisinya, kesal karena sakitnya, dan lebih lagi, kesal pada _**Devil Burst**_miliknya_, _yang memang masih kalah kuat dari _**Dragon Blaster **_milik si Naga Putih.

"Sayang sekali, Tsurugi." Hakuryuu mengelus sayap itu dengan jemarinya. "Padahal, kalau kamu mau menuruti kata-kataku, kau tidak perlu merasa kesakitan dan terpasung seperti ini…"

"Bi-biar… biarpun harus mati…, aku tidak akan sudi…!" tegas Tsurugi, lebih tepatnya sisa-sisa Tsurugi—betapa naga putih sudah mengisap habis segala yang ada dalam tubuh sang ksatria. Air liur serta air mata mengucuri tanah dan rumput di sekitar wajahnya. Dalam bingkai mata yang memicing, tampak rumput-rumput basah itu berpendar diterpa sinar matahari.

"Ah, mereka datang!"

Suara Hakuryuu bergaung lamat di telinga Tsurugi, sebelum kesakitan kian berdenyut, dan akhirnya memadamkan penglihatannya.

.

.

.

_Sepuluh atau lima belas menit yang lalu_

Langkah Tenma berderap bolak-balik di halaman Kogarashi Manor. Sesekali, ia menengadah langit. Seperti menanti sesuatu. Dari mata bundarnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

Fei duduk di tepi teras, mengikuti gerakan berulang Tenma dengan kepalanya. "Tenanglah, Tenma. Sebentar lagi, dia pasti sampai"

Tepat setelah Fei bicara begitu, sebuah bunyi yang akrab di telinga terdengar dari atas kepala mereka. Serempak, Tenma dan Fei mendongak..

"Oii~! Feeeiii~!"

Tampak karavan melayangi langit. Satu kepala beruang biru menjenguk dari jendela.

"Ya! Di sini! Di sini!" Fei turun ke halaman, melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Di sini, Wondeba! Hei, hei! Kamu jangan sembarangan mendarat! Kubilang di sini 'kan?"

Tenma menorobos masuk begitu karavan menyentuh tanah. Di belakangnya, Fei membuntuti.

"Ke God Eden!" seru Tenma, sebelum Wondeba sang supir sempat menanyakan tujuan.

"God Eden? Kenapa ke situ?"

"Nanti kami ceritakan!" Fei mengambil alih. "Sekarang, kita harus segera ke sana! Cepat!"

Menangkap betapa intens tekanan dari dua penumpangnya, Wondeba menganggukkan saja. Segera, ia menjalakan karavan. Yang secepat kilat menembus awan, menyeberangi lautan.

Seiring perjalanan, cerita dari Tenma pun bergulir.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Hakuryuu berhasil mendapat rekaman 'pergulatan' Raja Tenma dan Okita Kyouji beberapa malam silam. Tidak selesai sampai di situ, si kuncup keriting mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu ke dunia maya, yang artinya membiarkan umat manusia sejagat raya menyaksikan wujud menggairahkan _dere na _Tsurugi Kyousuke. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi…, otomatis Tenma akan kehilangan hak monopolinya terhadap pemandangan indah itu.

"Video itu sekarang ada bersamaku di God Eden," begitu kata Hakuryuu pada Tenma via telepon. "Jika kau ingin mengambilnya, datanglah kemari bersama dengan teman masa depanmu dan beruangnya yang memiliki pistol Mixi-Max itu."

Awalnya, Tenma tidak mengerti, apa yang diinginkan Hakuryuu dari Fei dan Wondeba. Tapi, setelah Tsurugi tiba-tiba menghilang, barulah ia paham. Hakuryuu menyekap Tsurugi di God Eden, dengan niat menukar Okita Kyouji dengan video bejat itu!

Tapi masalahnya, biar disogok apapun, Tsurugi mustahil mau melakukan Mixi-max di bawah perintah Hakuryuu, apalagi setelah tahu kalau maksud dan tujuan si naga sok hebat itu adalah untuk 'mencicipi langsung' versi rasa coklat tubuhnya—Okita Kyouji.

Jangankan Hakuryuu. Tenma saja harus rela dikatai 'barang kecil' dulu, sebelum diizinkan 'melahapnya'.

Karena itulah, Hakuryuu membutuhkan Wondeba. Dengan pistol Mixi-max, si beruang biru itu pasti bisa membuat Tsurugi berubah wujud, tak peduli Tsurugi sendiri bersedia atau tidak.

"Dasar kuncup licik…," geram Tenma.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah datang!"

Hakuryuu menyambut kedatangan Tenma dan kawan-kawan dengan mimik sumringah. Ia berdiri, beranjak dari posisi yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkan Tenma saat ini: _lubang belakang Tsurugi._

"Kuncuup~!" Tenma mendesis garang. "Kau apakan Tsurugi, hah?!"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Cuma pemanasan saja…," Hakuryuu mengerling tubuh pingsan Tsurugi yang masih teronggok di atas tanah. "Hanya, sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan. Tsurugi masih belum sanggup menerima hebatnya diriku yang sudah keshin armed dengan Shining Dragon ini," Hakuryuu menghembuskan napas, (sok) prihatin. "Padahal, tadi dia sudah kutawari untuk membentengi diri dengan keshin armednya sendiri, atau paling tidak, Mixi-Max. Tapi dia keras kepala. Dasar masochist…."

Fei yang berdiri di belakang Tenma, tampak berkedip beberapa kali. _Tsurugi yang keliatan jutek itu …dibilang masochist? Wau…_

"Lepaskan Tsurugi!" seru Tenma, kembali ke pokok permasalahan. "Juga video yang sudah kau janjikan itu!"

Matahari siang menggantung, menyengat kedua pihak yang berseteru. Terasa oleh mereka, suhu meningkat beberapa derajat. Embusan angin memudarkan jejak keringat di dahi-dahi.

Hakuryuu berdecak, menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Perjanjian kita tidak sampai di situ, bukan?"

Tenma menggeram. Dihelanya napas pendek, sebelum mempersilakan Wondeba melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa, nih, Tenma?" Wondeba memastikan.

"Iya…. Lakukan saja…," jawab Tenma mengambang. "Masih lebih baik Kyouji digarap satu naga gaje, daripada diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh manusia seluruh dunia…"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!" tukas Wondeba. "Biar kelihatan begini, aku ini masih belum delapan belas tahun! Tidak pantas melihat adegan begituan, kan?!"

Kata-kata Wondeba merujuk pada ketelanjangan yang mewarnai sosok Tsurugi. Bukan telanjang bulat, memang. Tubuh itu mengenakan jersey kuning Raimon yang digulung naik hingga sebatas rusuk. Kaus kakinya tanggal sebelah. Celana pendeknya melingkari tempat yang kurang pas—lutut. Membiarkan daerah pinggul terpapar bebas untuk mereka yang bermata mesum.

"Tenma dan aku juga masih belum delapan belas, lho…," celetuk Fei lamat-lamat. "Dan bukannya Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu juga…?"

"Hei! Cepatlah, Beruang!" bentak Hakuryuu tak sabar. "Belum tahu siapa Hakuryuu, ya?"

"APA!?" Wondeba berbalik berang. "Siapa yang kamu sebut beruang? Panggil aku Clark Wonderbot-sama!"

"Cerewet! Kalau kamu memang tidak bisa melakukannya, sini! Biar aku saja!"

Sebelum Tenma dan kawan-kawan sempat berkedip, Hakuryuu sudah berdiri di depan mereka, meraih pistol Mixi-Max. Beruntung, Wondeba sigap. Mati-matian ia mempertahankan benda yang menempel di punggungnya itu.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan!? Berhenti! Kamu tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan benda ini—"

Bagai adegan film, Hakuryuu dan Wondeba bergulingan memperebutkan kedua pistol Mixi-Max. Perlahan-lahan keduanya mulai menjauh dari Tenma dan Fei. Lantas, seperti di kebanyakan film. Dalam satu kesempatan, salah satu pistol meledak, dan mengenai…

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Mencapai tempat kedua bintang film action dadakan itu, Tenma dan Fei terperangah. Asap putih menyelimuti sesosok tubuh biru—tubuh Wondeba!

Sekejap tadi Tenma berharap, yang kena tembak adalah Hakuryuu.

Sementara Hakuryuu sendiri sudah beringsut mundur. Satu lengannya menutupi wajah, menghalau cahaya menyilaukan di depan matanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya dan asap putih memudar.

"Pelatih Clark Wonderbot-sama," sosok dari balik asap berkata. "…telah bersatu dengan aura sang game maker jenius dari zaman Sengoku. Oda Nobunaga!"

.

.

.

Begitulah.

Bergabung dengan aura Tuan Nobunaga—dengan kata lain, sudah cukup umur—membuat Wondeba tak sungkan-sungkan lagi menembakkan pistol Mixi-Max ke arah Tsurugi.

Mata Hakuryuu berbinar menyilaukan, atas hidangan _rasa coklat _yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Tsurugi Okita Kyouji. Jangan pernah remehkan perawakannya yang tipis ramping. Karena begitu tubuh itu menggeliat, tali-temali yang semula menyatukan semua pergelangannya, dengan mudah putus dan berjatuhan.

Lepas dari pasungan, sosok itu memperbaiki posisinya menjadi tegak bersila. Mata ungu dengan inti berwarna kuning itu mengerjap sesaat, lantas menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mengajak helaian ungu di kepalanya ikut mengibas dengan gerakan indah.

Tenma menelan ludah. Memang baginya, ini bukan pemandangan pertama. Tapi, tidaklah mudah untuk membiasakan diri menghadapi pesona Kyouji yang kali ini—entah kenapa—tampak lebih sensual dibanding sebelumnya.

"MIXI TRANS! KOUMEI!"

Merasa cukup sempurna dengan aura Shokatsu Koumei (bercermin, mengoleskan lipstik, celak, dan pewarna gigi), Hakuryuu pun mendekat, menatap Tsurugi lekat. Hati nistanya sibuk menimbang-nimbang. _Aku makan dari mana dulu, ya~?_ Ia berjongkok, meraih dagu Tsurugi dengan kipas bulunya (bonus Mixi-Max dengan Koumei).

Tsurugi menatap balik Hakuryuu dengan sinar mata datar. Mulut mungilnya membuka, mengucap singkat, "Ada apa, Tante…?"

.

_Tante_

_Tante Tante_

_Tante Tante Tante _

_Tante Tante Tante Tante_

.

Kata itu terus bergema, memantul di setiap sudut telinga Hakuryuu. Hingga sampai ke dalam jaringan otak, barulah Hakuryuu bisa menemukan arti kata itu dalam perbendaharaan katanya. _Tante. _Wanita berumur di atas tiga puluh tahun. _Tante._

Serta merta, kipas bulu di tangannya terpatah dua.

"KENAPA, TSURUGI!? KENAPA?!" histeris, Hakuryuu mengempaskan bahu Tsurugi kembali ke atas tanah. Air mata buncah dari sepasang matanya. "PADAHAL, KEMARIN KAMU MEMANGGIL DIA DENGAN SEBUTAN '_YANG MULIA_'… TAPI…, TAPI KENAPA KAMU MALAH MEMANGGILKU '_TANTE'_, HAH? AYO, JAWAB, TSURUGI! JAWAB!"

Tenma—meskipun senang mendengar sebutan tidak menyenangkan yang didapat Hakuryuu—tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan si _Tante_ itu pada Tsurugi.

"MIXI TRANS! ARTHUR!" Tenma menghambur maju. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu menyakitinya!"

"Ah, Yang Mulia?" sebut Tsurugi dari bawah tubuh Hakuryuu. Rautnya cerah. "Kapan Anda datang?"

Untuk sekali ini, Tenma tidak memedulikan. Ia sibuk melepaskan Tsurugi dari jepitan kuat Hakuryuu.

"Jangan sentuh, Bule!" sembur Hakuryuu, panas. "Tsurugi itu punyaku. Kamu tak berhak ikut campur!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Tenma tidak kalah menggelegar. "Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, hah? Seperti tidak pernah mengenal tata krama saja. Perempuan macam apa, kau ini?!"

Hakuryuu terlengak marah, "Kurang ajar! Aku ini bukan perempuan!" Dijambaknya rambut pirang Tenma sekeras mungkin. Kepala Tenma terdongak. "Justru rambutmu sendiri yang kelihatan seperti perempuan! Dasar Bule Cebol!"

Serta merta Yang Mulia balik menjambak kepang keriting Hakuryuu. "Apa kata—"

_Plop!_

_Plop!_

Tenma seketika terdiam. Hakuryuu juga.

Tercium oleh mereka aroma bunga kiku dari tapak tangan yang menutup mulut mereka. Sukses membungkam seluruh kata yang tadinya hendak dimuntahkan dengan penuh amarah.

"Sudah selesai?" Tsurugi menarik kembali tangannya. Menatap Tenma dan Hakuryuu bergantian. Kedua seme yang tadinya mengamuk bagai kesurupan itu buru-buru mengangguk.

Tsurugi menarik napas lega, melancarkan senyum terbaiknya. Tenma dan Hakuryuu serentak mengurut dada, demi memulihkan kondisi jantung yang hampir jantungan.

Namun sejurus kemudian, wajah Tsurugi berubah muram. Ia menunduk.

"Saya punya dua tangan dan dua kaki…," Tsurugi berkata pelan. Kalimatnya membuat Hakuryuu dan Tenma sempat bertukar pandang, tidak paham. "Serta dua mata dan dua telinga. Hanya ini yang bisa saya bagi rata. Tapi untuk yang lain, mohon maaf, saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membaginya sama rata…."

"Itu tidak benar," sela Tenma, yang tampaknya mulai mengerti maksud Tsurugi. "Yakinlah kalau kau pasti bisa. Bunga kiku memiliki lebih dari sepuluh helai kelopak bunga. Semua tersusun rapi untuk bisa memuaskan mereka yang melihatnya. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa, memuaskan kami berdua!".

"Yang Mulia…," Terharu, mata ungu itu basah mengembun.

Tenma mengangguk mantap. Menggengam kedua tangan Tsurugi. "_Nantoka naru sa! _Kau pasti bisa, Kyouji!"

Alis lavender Hakuryuu berkedut. _Kok…, aku jadi merasa kayak orang luar, ya?_

Termotivasi oleh kata-kata Tenma, Tsurugi membenahi posisinya, duduk mengangkang dengan posisi menantang. Celana pendek birunya sudah melayang entah ke mana.

"Ayo, Tante juga…" telunjuk Tsurugi mengail ujung lengan Hakuryuu, mengajaknya terlibat. Sementara Tenma sudah ambil posisi lebih dulu. Menguasai bagian depan tubuh Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu memandang bimbang. Keegoisan anak kecil, ia tidak rela kalau _kue coklat _yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan itu, harus dibagi dengan orang lain.

Tapi, tatkala mata ungu miliknya bersirobok dengan mata ungu Tsurugi, keberatan yang menggayuti lidahnya mendadak sirna. Persis seperti seorang tante yang terhipnotis oleh sinar mata ala anak anjing dari sang keponakan.

_Eh, tunggu dulu! Gue bukan tante-tante! _protes Hakuryuu sekali lagi.

Walau demikian, kepalanya mengangguk. Beringsut ke balik punggung Tsurugi, ia memancang pinggul ringkih itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya. Kesepuluh jemarinya, tanpa absen, menyelusup masuk ke dalam jersey kuning Raimon, mencari-cari sepasang 'tombol on' Tsurugi yang terletak di atas dadanya.

Begitu ketemu, Hakuryuu mulai menekan, menarik, dan mengelus-elus kedua tombol itu silih berganti. Pertamanya pelan. Namun, intensitas aksi dan reaksi mereka sedikit demi sedikit meningkat, seiring dengan bergeraknya jarum meteran cinta[1] menuju titik maksimum.

Di saat yang sama, Tenma tengah merunduk ,di antara mekarnya sepasang paha sang bunga kiku. Gigi dan lidahnya menjelma menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang berpesta di tengah semburan hangat sari bunga.

_Kanjiru yo... Omae no Sweet Honey..._[1]

.

.

.

Seporsi Tsurugi Okita Kyouji, yang terjepit sempurna di antara tubuh Shokatsu Hakumei dan Yang Mulia Raja ArThenma.

_This is it!_ HakuKyouTen Sandwich ala chef Farah Quinn.

.

.

.

"Lho? Malah jadi acara masak?" Fei—yang sebenarnya belum beranjak dari tempatnya—praktis garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tenang, ini baru awalnya, kok."

Fei memutar kepala, ke arah suara bernada lembut yang ia tahu pasti bukan milik Wondeba.

"Shuu?" serunya kaget, tapi juga gembira.

"Hai!" sapa Shuu. Di tangannya tergenggam suatu alat serupa kotak kayu yang tidak Fei tahu apa nama dan gunanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini? Ini adalah kamera perekam gambar yang digunakan oleh orang-orang di zamanku dulu."

"Berarti…, jangan-jangan yang merekam adegan Tenma dan Tsurugi waktu itu…?" Fei menggantung ucapannya.

Shuu mengangguk, mengakui perbuatannya. "Iya, itu aku."

"EEHH?" Fei menjerit kaget sendirian. Wondeba masih dalam pengaruh aura Nobunaga. Ketenangan mutlak adalah identitas dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kali ini, aku juga bermaksud merekamnya. Lumayan, kan? Menambah koleksiku," Shuu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

"_**Shin! Kiku-ichimonji!"**_

Kiku-ichimonji adalah hissatsu shoot milik Tsurugi dalam wujud Mixi-Max dengan Okita Souji. Namun, Kiku-ichimonji yang ia lakukan kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Karena ini adalah _**Shin Kiku-ichimonji**_. Yang berarti Kiku-ichimonji yang sesungguhnya. Kiku-ichimonji sejati.

Tsurugi mengawalinya dengan posisi mengangkang sembari telentang di atas tanah lapang. Paha dan tungkainya menekuk, membentuk sebuah 'kemah' yang akan ditempati oleh sang seme.

_Jan-ken-pon! _

Tenma-lah yang mendapat giliran pertama. Sang raja langsung melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Hakuryuu mengerucutkan bibir, membuang muka.

"Ya, sudah. Cepetan sana," ujarnya ketus. "Tapi jangan lupa. Kita gantian. Awas, kalau kamu sampai _menghabiskan_nya sendirian saja."

"Oke… oke…," sahut Tenma kalem, sembari merangkak masuk ke dalam 'kemah' yang tercipta dari kedua tungkai Tsurugi yang tertekuk.

"Baiklah, Tsurugi! _**Ou no Tsurugi**_-ku sudah siap. Tolong siapkan sarung pedangnya!" Tenma mengerdip jahil.

"Baik, Yang Mulia…"

Masih dalam posisi telentang, Tsurugi membuka lebar kedua pahanya, bersama dengan kedua tungkainya yang disangga oleh paha dan bahu Tenma. Tenma sendiri memposisikan tubuhnya secara miring, menghadap bagian atas tubuh sang uke.

_Yosh,_ persiapan OK. Perlahan, Tenma menyarungkan Excalibur ke dalam lubang Tsurugi, yang memang sudah lumayan licin berkat terjangan _**Dragon Blaster**_ milik Hakuryuu tadi.

"Agak sempit, ya… Tsurugi…."

"Ma-maaf, akan saya coba … buka lebih lebar…."

"Tidak apa…. Jangan buru-buru…. Pelan saja. _Pelan-pelan~ saja~_," di tengah desahannya, Tenma malah nyanyi.

Hakuryuu yang menonton, hanya bisa mencakung dengan mimik kesal. Telinganya sudah gatal, diterpa badai suara desah manis Tsurugi yang tidak bisa ia nikmati. Waktu berjalan lambat. Desah manis itu belum berhenti juga.

"Tsurugi, cepatlah!" Hakuryuu menarik tangan Tsurugi. "Sekarang giliranku, kan? Sudah! Tinggalkan saja si bule cebol ini. Ayo, layani aku!"

Tsurugi menjawab dalam diam. Tatapannya pada Hakuryuu sejuk, meski ditingkahi kernyit kesakitan. Persis tatapan menenangkan dari seorang istri kepada suaminya yang tengah mendampingi di ruang bersalin. Terlebih, posisi baring Tsurugi saat ini juga, kurang lebih sama dengan posisi ibu melahirkan…

.

.

.

Tenma menyingkir. Digantikan Hakuryuu.

Sementara Hakuryuu bersenang-senang di bawah 'kemah', Tenma juga sibuk bersenang-senang dengan sisa-sisa sari bunga kiku yang masih tercecer di atas tanah.

Tak lama, sari bunga itu pun bersih tak bersisa. Lidah Tenma berdecak-decak, seperti menuntut porsi tambahan.

Menggeleng kuat. Batinnya menolak keras. _"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh egois. Ini adalah giliran Hakuryuu. Pantang bagi seorang raja untuk melangkahi aturan yang sudah ia setujui."_

"Yang Mulia…"

Suara panggilan itu menyentak Tenma keluar dari konflik hatinya.

"A-apa? Tsurugi?"

"Saya lapar…. Boleh izin minta makan?" Tsurugi menunjuk mulutnya yang terkuak.

"Ta-tapi, sekarang giliran Hakuryuu…."

Tak disangka, Hakuryuu malah memberinya restu. "Turuti saja. Aku juga mustahil ngasih makan Tsurugi dalam posisi begini…"

"Tapi, kan…?"

"Yang Mulia…? Tolong…"

Tenma meneguk ludah beberapa kali, sebelum mengangguk pelan

_Persetan dengan aturan. Kebutuhan Tsurugi adalah yang utama. _

Lagipula, ini kesempatan baik untuk 'meraut' **_Ou no Tsurugi_**nya, bukan?

Hawa panas mulai pudar, disebabkan matahari mulai beranjak menuju peraduan. Tapi bagi Hakuryuu, Tsurugi, dan Tenma, inilah titik puncak banjir keringat mereka.

.

.

.

"Mana, Shuu? Mana rekamannya?"

Bukan, itu bukan suara Fei. Itu suara Saru.

Saru? Yap, itu Saru. Ia membayar Shuu untuk mencari referensi aktivitas mesum yang pernah dilakukan pendahulunya, Matsukaze Tenma.

_Lumayan, buat rencana bulan madu dengan Fei nanti. _Batin Saru, ge-er. Padahal Asurei Lune, ayah Fei, tak mungkin sudi menerima lamarannya.

Coba, ayah mana yang rela anaknya digondol sama gorila hutan tukang ngamuk di lapangan bola, hem?

.

.

.

.

_Kembali ke HakuKyouTen..._

"Yang Hulia…," panggil Tsurugi, dengan suara kurang jelas akibat menggunakan mulut yang tersumpal oleh sebuah bilah panjang, "…haya hinta dikasih hakan nahi. Hukan _**Ou no Hurugi**_…."

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita putar balik kata-kata Tsurugi, dengan sedikit perbaikan.

'Yang Mulia. Saya minta dikasih makan nasi. Bukan _**Ou no Tsurugi**_.'

_**.**_

.

.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat, dengan gajenya…

* * *

Catatan kaki:

[1] 'meteran cinta' dan '_sweet honey_'. Minjam istilah dalam lagu "Butterfly" ciptaan Omo-san dan Teiku-san, yang dinyanyikan oleh duo cleanero.

(coba aja ketik, _butterfly cleanero_ di youtube, kalau pingin denger lagunya. Sumpah, tu lagu mesuumm~. Pake banget. Di awal lagu aja, liriknya sudah: 'I'm gonna make love to you, wanna get laid~'. Palagi kalau kita udah baca translationnya XD. Uhuk, siap2 tisu deh...)

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

Wahaha, apaan tuh! XD Sudah, ah, sudah! Saya capek! *muntah2 sendiri*

Buat Tsubaki-san dan Momo-san, maaf banget kalau ternyata kelewat gaje dan mengecewakan. Lagian, saya sendiri juga ngerasa, ini nuansa threesomenya nyaris ga kerasa, ya… TT_TT ahik, ahik…

Yah, pokoknya, silakan sampaikan semua uneg-uneg berkenaan dengan fic ini, dengan menggunakan fasilitas review (_ _)

Ciao! *kabur*


End file.
